


[脑洞而已|私设如山|OC]At the first sight

by FellerFitz



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellerFitz/pseuds/FellerFitz





	[脑洞而已|私设如山|OC]At the first sight

John走向旁听席，就坐之前，目光不受控制的飞快扫了一眼坐在自己旁边的那位十分惹眼的女士：被细致打理过的卷发自然的垂在肩膀上，一条金色的细细的项链若隐若现的藏在白色女式衬衫的立领与她的裸露的脖颈之间，一小颗闪闪发光的项坠不偏不倚的垂在两道明显的锁骨的凹陷处，衬衫外面套了一件轻薄的深灰色羊毛大衣，向外翻的领口上还别了一个橄榄枝形状的大衣针，她穿着一条黑色的紧身裤，堪堪直到脚踝之上，脚踩一双尖头细跟的黑皮高跟鞋，露出她大片白皙的脚背，包就放在自己的座位与她之间，包口敞开着，里面放了一副黑色墨镜，那位女士飞快的敲击着放在自己膝盖上的笔记本电脑的键盘，应该是在办公。  
        Lola注意到左边有动静，抬起头看了眼来人，不是别人，正是Harold看中的那位前美国空军特种部队队员和前CIA探员John Reese。她察觉到了男人的目光，便露出了礼貌的微笑，向对方微微点头致意，John立即从善如流，也轻轻的笑了笑，他收回自己的目光，在旁观席坐定之后，注意力回到Henson的法庭辩论。  
        前方女律师不停来回走动着，高跟鞋踢踏大理石地板的声音伴随着耳边敲击键盘的声音一刻不停，还有右边萦绕着淡淡的苦橙味香水的味道，但如果不仔细分辨其实并不明显，他不禁感到这种香气是多么的熟悉，常温的香水经过女人温暖的皮肤蒸腾，使其挥发出的香气更加凸显，且因不同的人使用而产生的不同的香气，是的，曾经也有人用过，但那与这截然不同。  
——————————————————————  
        随着头戴银色假发的大法官一脸不耐烦的敲了敲法槌，庭审阶段告一段落，转而进入开始休庭阶段，John看到Henson走出了法庭，便理了理黑色西装的下摆也准备离开尾随Henson，正当他刚要站起来时，他听到右边那位叫住了他，  
         “——Mr. Reese，不准备认识下吗？”  
        John的身体一下子僵直在原地，他慢慢地转向身后，大脑在飞速运转，面上的表情却丝毫没有变化。没错，按理来说，他作为一名已经在法律层面上宣告死亡的人，除了前CIA同僚们以及他的战友，其他不会有人认识他，这位女士显然无论如何都不属于能够认识他的范畴内。但他继而又想到了他的“雇主”Michael Harold和他神奇的“The Machine”，如他所说，You are always being watched.这难道又是位像Harold一样有能力的人？或许对于他们这样的人来说，获取他的个人信息真不算是什么难事。  
         
          “——Mr. Reese，可以允许我叫你John吗？”  
         John缓缓的点了点头，他眯起眼睛，不加掩饰的上下打量着面前的女士，这或许对于一位女士来说有些不礼貌，但是面对她，显然不能以正常的礼节来对待，因为——这次他好像嗅到了一丝熟悉的气息，不，这次指的不再是香水，而是一种类似于同类的气息。刚刚就座时他并没有留意，现在双方都面对面站着，他才发现眼前之人并不如想象中的那样简单。  
        Lola被男人警觉的反应逗笑了，咯咯的笑出声，“——不，John，我不是你的敌人，不要用这样的眼神看我，事实上...是Harold派我来的。”  
        她提上自己的皮包和电脑包，转身用眼神向John示意了一下，朝着大门外走去，John也随之迈步跟上她的步伐。  
        在走廊里站定之后，Lola把电脑包放在墙角倚靠着，一边重新系上自己的大衣扣子，一边继续刚才的对话。  
         “——还没来得及介绍我自己，我叫Lola Sinatra，工作性质...和Loinel有些相似。和你一样，我们都是被Harold发掘的，不同的是，Harold他是我从小到大的资助人。”  
        这一番话信息量有些大，但无论如何她没有敌意，这是最重要的，而且她还是个黑白通吃的探员，又受到Harold资助，hummm...kind of interesting，改天见到他的雇主一定要调侃一番。  
        此时Lola的手机突然开始震动，低头查看了一下消息后，她抬头直直的看向John的眼睛，里面的颜色就像海参崴不冻港寒冬时节的海水一样的深灰蓝，透露出本人坚毅的个性，也许随着光线的变化颜色还会随之而变。她握了握手中的手机，抿抿嘴唇，出声说道，“——今天的见面着实有些匆忙，我知道你还有任务要完成，正好我也有，所以我就不再多说了。但是请记住，我们还会见面的，somewhere...in this city...in this country…”她越说声音越轻，之后又从皮包里拿出围巾，挂在自己的脖颈上，弯腰重新把电脑包提起，挎在手肘处。她递给他了一张小纸条，上面写了一串数字，John接过后看了一眼，确认这一定是她的联系方式，冲Lola点了点头表示接受，把纸条对折起来放在了自己西装的内侧口袋里。Lola朝面前的男人笑了笑，摆摆手表明自己要离开了，还没走出几步，她又转身回来对John说：“我可不是像Harold那样private的人，只能他打给你却不允许你主动打给他，oh说真的我挺讨厌他这点的，虽然说他人很好…So you can call me if you want to.”  
        John看着Lola的身影走出法院，随后也转身走到一个罗马柱旁边站定，右手弯曲在柱子的横沿上支撑着自己的身体，装作一副很随意的样子，他先探头查看了一番四周是否有可疑人员，确认无误后才从左边的西装口袋里掏出手机，扶正夹在耳朵上的蓝牙耳机，开启了监听模式。他抬头看了一眼前方的Henson和Lionel，又立即把视线转开，这样来回好几次，为的是尽量不使当事人产生警觉，也避免了走廊里的行人因自己的可疑行为侧目。


End file.
